


East to West

by KiraMyst



Series: A Song of a Promised Princess [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Stark, Male Daenerys Targaryen, Protective Starks (ASoIaF), Warg Jon Snow, Warg Starks (ASoIaF), Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Wall. A structure that reaches the sky, built thousands of years ago, by Bran the Builder. To be guarded by The Nights Watch, an ancient order of which the women serving are few and far between. Its this band of few, at the edge of the world, that the Bastard; Lyarra Snow seeks to join. After encountering something that shouldn't exist and sensing something she can't quite believe. Something inside her is unleashed. Castle Black is about to see change as The Ice Lady begins her Watch.Vaes Dothrak. For generations, it has been the temporary home of the Dothraki People. Now it is home to former slave; Daeron Targaryen. After having been sold to Khal Drogo by his brother, he finds himself set to marry the Khal's Sister. As time goes on, he learns what it means to be himself without his brothers' domineering presence, finally stands up for himself after all these years. Something inside him awakens. Drogo's Khalassar witness a new type of power as The Dragon Lord rises anew.As the Sun Sets,A Dragon Rises in the East.As the Moon Rises,A Wolf Watches in the West...… As the Song of Ice and Fire sings,A Promised Princess, will find her way.
Relationships: Daeron & The Eggs, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Lyarra & Arya, Lyarra & Ghost, Lyarra & Ned, Lyarra & Robb, Lyarra Snow & Daeron Targaryen
Series: A Song of a Promised Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	East to West

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff & D.B. Weiss.  
> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R. Martin :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my ASoaPP!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!JonSnow, Male!DaenerysTargaryen and the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

_"Hear my words, and bear witness to my vow._

**_Hear my heart, and listen to it speak._ **

_Night gathers and now my watch begins._

**_The sun has set and now, I watch._ **

_It shall not end until my death._

**_I will not stop until my last breathe._ **

_I shall take no spouse,_

**_I will not marry,_ **

_Hold no lands,_

**_Call any other home,_ **

_Sire no children._

**_Have any children._ **

_I shall wear no crowns,_

**_I will not seek to rule,_ **

_and win no glory._

**_or seek fame._ **

_I shall live and die at my post._

**_My life and death will be to this duty._ **

_I am the Sword in the Darkness._

**_I am the Champion in the Dark._ **

_I am the watcher on the wall._

**_I am the Guardian of the Wall._ **

_I am the fire that burns against the cold,_

**_I am the Fire as well as the Ice,_ **

_the light that brings the dawn,_

**_The Lightbringer that heralds the Dawn,_ **

_the horn that wakes the sleepers,_

**_The Awakened who challenges the Others,_ **

_the shield that guards the realms of men._

**_The Protector of the Living._ **

_I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch,_

**_I give my self and my spirit to the Night's Watch,_ **

_For this Night and all the Nights to Come._

**_From my Life Past and to my Life left to Live."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think,
> 
> This is my Lyarra's version of The Night's Watch Oath ;)
> 
> Like It ? :)  
> Comment, Respectfully Please :]


End file.
